Secrets
by kkj2279
Summary: Story set to take place after Pretend episode. Still working on adding chapters. STAY TUNED!
1. Secrets Ch1 Girl

**Disclosure: This story plays out after the "Pretend"episode.**

**NOTICE/DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Dick Wolf and in no way associated with the show or it's producers.**

 "Secrets"

Chapter One

**Setting:**:

Olivia, Elliot, and Casey are in the precinct after taking Denise Pickering to lock up. Olivia is leaning onto the end of her desk. Elliot and Casey are standing in front of her talking about the case that has accumulated on totally different charges than before.

Elliot: "She is like the black widow women you hear about."

Olivia: "No doubt looked so young."

Casey: "I can not believe that she manipulated the system and everyone she came in contact with for so long."

Elliot: "See, Women are sneaky and vindictive."

Olivia and Casey: "HEY!"

Elliot laughs for couple seconds and Capt. Cragen pops his head out of his office door with a very disturbed look on his face. They know something is up.

Cragen: "Benson, Stabler. I need you."

They looked at each other with concern on their face. Casey looked at the two of them back and forth until they turned their sights on her. Casey's face was filled with concern as well.

Casey: "I have to go anyway. I will see you guys tonight. 8 O'clock, right?

Elliot: "Yeah, if something doesn't tear us away."

Casey: "Bye"

Elliot and Olivia went to Cragen's office.

Cragen: "Shut the door and have a seat."

Elliot turned and shut the door, Olivia sat down. Then, Elliot did the same.

Olivia: "Something wrong captain?"

Cragen: "That is an understatement, Liv. This girl has been in thirteen different schools that I have found so far."

Elliot: "Who knows how many male victims there will be now."

Cragen: "Yea, not only male victims, there were female victims too. She went to school with Kathleen, Elliot. Talk to her and see what you can get."

Elliot: "I would but I am sure she will not talk to me right now, she is a little upset with me from a few nights ago."

Cragen: "Liv, can you talk to her and, then, Elliot can go to the school and get some more information."

Olivia: "Sure Captain, I'll get right on it."

Cragen: "See if the two of you can find out where she has been living while she has been here too. Maybe, we can get to the bottom of this girl."

Elliot: "You mean 'Woman'."

Cragen put his hand on his forehead and swiped back over his bald head while letting out a big sigh, then, looked up and Olivia and Elliot.

Cragen: "I know. She just looks like a little girl. It's just revolting to think about. It is 4:45 Elliot. I am sure no one is at the school. You and Liv both cover that in the morning. While Liv talks to Kathleen, you go talk to Warner and see what you can find about the fluids found on the wrestler from the old abandoned house."

Olivia: "Anything else I need to do Captain?"

Cragen: "Nah. Hopefully Kathleen knows something about this girl. Anything is better than nothing at all."

Olivia: "I'll check in as soon as I can."

Olivia turns, opens the office door and heads for her desk.

Elliot: "I am going to the morgue, anything else?"

Cragen: No, just hope there is a hit somewhere to lead us in the right direction."

Elliot: "I will see you later Captain."


	2. Secrets Ch2 Fear

"Secrets" Chapter 2

After leaving Cragen's office, Elliot heads out to his desk to grab his coat. Olivia is on the phone and looks a little aggravated at what the person is saying. Elliot pecks on his desk to get her attention. She looked up in surprise.

Elliot: (whispering) "I'll see you later on. Call me if anything happens."

Olivia: (shaking head in agreement but signaling him to wait just a minute) "Yes, (pauses) alright, I will meet you there in about 20 minutes. You want anything? (pause, then giggle) Alright, I will tell him then I will stop and get you one. Bye."

Olivia hangs up the phone and stands simultaneously. She looks at Elliot, smiles and chuckles at the same time, even shaking her head in disbelief. Elliot's face twists a bit and turns a blushing color.

Elliot: "What? Who was that?"

Olivia: "That was your daughter. Kathleen."

Elliot: "Oh, what was that about?"

Olivia: "You were definitely right."

They both begin walking to the door leading outside. Elliot is looking at Olivia with the look of fear on his face.

Elliot: "Well, What did she say? She had a message for me or something?"

Olivia: "Yes, actually, she did, El. She wanted me to tell you not to come. She is still upset with you."

Elliot: "I figured. Did she tell you why?"

Olivia: "All I know is that she then said she wanted me to bring some orange juice if I could because you drank it all and put it back in the fridge."

Elliot: "That's it?"

Olivia: "Uh…yea! I am sure whet ever you did to make her angry is not that bad El."

Elliot: "I would never intentionally hurt my kids or even Kathy."

Olivia: "I know El. I need to go, Kathleen's waiting."

Elliot: "I know…Go!"

The precinct flew open as Olivia pushed through them in a hurry. Elliot watched her go out, still standing in the same spot. He knew he needed to tell her, but why did he feel he had to? The doors were almost back shut when he yelled at her hoping she would hear.

Elliot: "Liv!?"

Elliot ran out the doors and onto the sidewalk just to see her back turn the corner.

Elliot: "Olivia!" yelling louder.

He decided to sit on the bench for a moment and think. Olivia came back around the corner within seconds. She had forgotten her cell phone on her desk. She spots Elliot sitting on the bench.

Olivia: "Elliot?"

She puts her hand on his back and sits beside him. Olivia sat close because he sat in the middle of the bench before. Elliot looked up at her.

Olivia: "What is it El? You OK?

Not a word from Elliot. He just kept looking at her. He was looking right into her eyes like he had never truly seen her until now. Elliot knew he had to tell her but now wasn't the time.

Elliot: "Yea. I think so? Yea, I am." He looked down at his feet.

Olivia: Ok, I forgot my cell. I am in a real rush now."

Olivia stood to run back into the precinct. As she turned to go, Elliot grabbed her arm to stop her.

Elliot: "Liv, wait a minute, I need to talk to you later on. It's important that I tell you something."

Olivia: "Sure El. I will call you as soon as I get finished talking to Kathleen."

Elliot: "I don't want to tell you on the phone. I will talk to you about later on after dinner."

Olivia: "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Elliot: "Yea Liv, I will see you later tonight. Call me when you get done."

Elliot stands and heads to the morgue. Olivia goes to get her phone then goes to talk to Kathleen.


	3. Secrets Ch3 Girl Talk

"**Secrets" **Chapter 3

-Girl Talk-

Kathleen meets Olivia outside on the steps. She is sitting there looking at a yearbook from her school when Olivia walks up. Kathleen shuts the yearbook and looks up at Olivia. Olivia sits on the step beside her.

Olivia: "Hey there. Is that from this year?"

Kathleen: "Yeah. I thought this might help for some reason."

Olivia: "Is she in there?"

Kathleen: "I don't know. I had just sat down here and opened it when you came around the corner."

Olivia: "She was in the 10th grade?"

Kathleen: "Yes. She was in advanced math and AP English classes."

Olivia: (shaking head) "You know anything about her?"

Kathleen: "Only that she was really strange. She only had guys as friends and when any of us would talk to her she totally ignored us. So, we stopped. The guys, they loved her, said she was 'easy' to be with. You know?"

Olivia: "OH…yea I know. Ever hear anything about where she lived?"

Kathleen: "No, not really." Pause. "Wait! Maybe I do know. We followed her one day,not intentionally though, we were going to the mall, and we saw her go into this building that looked deserted. I never really thought anything of it until now."

Olivia: "Deserted? Wonder why she went in there? Hmm…Where was this building? Was it an old storage building, a house or what?"

Kathleen: "Slow down, Liv. I can only answer one at a time. (laughs) It was over near the old food court. It was a house but maybe wasn't always, the one right next door to the food court, near the mall."

Olivia: "The house that old lady Rogers lived in?"

Kathleen: "Yeah! That's it. Wait, didn't Ms. Rogers die in there last year around the end of spring? Didn't they say that there was a young girl, unidentified, called 911 about it?"

Olivia: "Yes, Kathleen, they did? They had a name but no record. The name was Bernice Rogers. I bet that was Denise Pickering."

Kathleen: "So, now she is a murderer!?"

Olivia gets out her phone. She needs to call the captain, and she needs to call Elliot. She stands up and looks at her phone, then dials three numbers.

Kathleen: "Are you calling my dad?"

Olivia: "Not this call. I have to call the Captain. Then I will call Elliot."

A woman's voice from inside the house: "Kathleen!?"

Steps come toward the door inside. Kathleen stands up. The front door opens. Kathy peeps out the door and sees Olivia and Kathleen standing on the steps. Olivia is on the phone and Kathleen is upset, almost in tears, about the news of Denise.

Kathy: "What is wrong Kathleen?"

Kathleen: "Nothing mom God!"

Kathy: "Don't you take that tone with me! What did Olivia say to you?"

Olivia: "Thanks Captain." She looks at Kathy, "Me, you think I said something to upset her?"

Kathy: "She is shaking Olivia, you must have?"

Kathleen: "No Mom, She did not. Why are you upset at Olivia?"

Olivia: "I going, Can I take the yearbook to Captain Cragen for him to see this?"

Kathleen: "Sure Liv. Don't go though. I wanted to tell you something else about Denise."

Kathy: "Denise…that little strange girl at your school…is she hurt?"

Kathleen: "Mom?!"

Olivia: "I can not discuss the case with anyone except Kathleen. I am sorry, Kathy, that she is upset, but she wants to help."

Kathleen: "I am okay."

Kathy: "Ok then."

Kathy stomps up the three steps and slings the door open. She turns and looks at Olivia and peers at her for a minute before speaking.

Kathy: "Seen El?"

Olivia: "Daily."

Kathy: "Tell him to come by again tonight when you guys wrap this up. If he can."

Olivia: "Ok, sure."

Kathy: "Thanks Liv."

Olivia: "No problem, it did him some good to come over the other night, other than his little spat with Kathleen."

Kathleen: "He told you??!"

Olivia: "Yes."

Kathy: "Everything?"

Olivia: "I suppose, just not why Kathleen was upset with him."

Kathy: "Oh….well, make sure you tell him and tell him he doesn't need to call this time either. I know he is coming.", and shuts the door.

Kathleen: "What I wanted to tell you was that Denise had these charms she gave to guys, if they were lucky, so the guys say."

Olivia: "Charms?"

Kathleen: "Yes, they are little silver numbers you can get them in the craft department anywhere. I saw them there a while ago. Anyway, she gave this guy in my class one, it was a 2 and a 6. She had him put them on a chain, as in 26 like the number. She told him that was the day they met. But it wasn't, that's just it. Charlie said they met on the 15th of last month. They slept together for the first time on the 21st.

Olivia: "So, why the 26 charms?"

Kathleen: "I don't know. Unless, it is how many guys she has been with?"

Olivia: "Oh my goodn…." Her cell rang and interrupted her.

It was Elliot.

Olivia: "Kathleen, its Elliot. I have to take this. Thanks for all your information. If you think of anything else let me know ok?"

Kathleen: "I will. (laughs) Liv? The juice?"

Olivia: Laughs. "Oh, here you go. Bye."

Olivia turns, answers the phone and heads back towards the precinct.

Olivia: "Benson."

Elliot: "Liv, anything?"

Olivia: "Oh yea, big news. I am on my way back now."

Elliot: "Me too. Meet you back there."

Olivia: "Ok, then."


	4. Secrets Ch4 Interrupted

"**Secrets"** Chapter 4

Back at the precinct, Olivia gets there before Elliot. She heads for Cragen's office, but needs to get her files from her desk first. She sees Elliot come in from the corner of her eye. He walks past her and into the locker room.

Olivia: "El?"

The door shuts behind him. She goes into the locker room after him. He is standing there unbuttoning his shirt, and turns to look at her. His face shows he has something on his mind. Case files in hand, she sits on the bench in front of the lockers and looks up at him.

Olivia: "Elliot!? What is it? Tell me now, please? It is killing me."

Elliot: "I am not doing this here."

Olivia: "Do what here? I thought we said we let what happened that late night on the Lowery case, go and we were back to partners again."

Elliot: "It was easy for you to do, wasn't it. Well, that is not it, after you hear this you will be upset, but I am not doing this here. We are partners. I am not discussing this here."

Olivia stands up and takes Elliot's hand. He looks right into her eyes, tears come into his eyes, and he wants to hold her again. He loses all sense of self when he is this close to her.

Cragen: "Elliot, Olivia, Now."

Olivia jerks her hand away from his and he drops his head as she turns away. Elliot wipes the tears away and changes his shirt and heads for Cragen's office behind Olivia.

Elliot: "You needed us?"

Cragen: "You were supposed to report to me as soon as you got a lead. Where have you been?"

Elliot: "I had to change my shirt first. Sorry captain."

Cragen: "S'ok. Anything?"

Elliot: "Warner found a necklace in the boys belongings with the number 32 on it."

Olivia: "32? That can't be a date?"

Cragen: "What? A date?"

Olivia: "Oh, after I talked to you, Kathleen told me about a boy that received two number charms from Denise and she tried to say that it was the date that they met. 32 can't be a date?"

Elliot: "What can they mean then?"

Olivia: "Kathleen seems to think maybe it is how many guys she has been with. The other boy had the numbers 26."

Cragen: "Who is this girl? Go check the house near the food court Kathleen was talking about and report to me first thing in the morning."

Elliot: "You got it."

Olivia and Elliot go to their desks, get the keys to the car and head to the food court. They find out that the house had been vacant since Ms. Rogers died there last year. The girl still went in and out everyday about 4pm. The electricity was still on and mail was even delivered, but to several different names. They went into the house. The outside looked hardly livable but the inside was immaculate. Very clean.

Elliot: "I'll be damned."

Olivia: "No doubt. We'll need a warrant."

Elliot: "We'll tell Casey tonight. Let's go get ready."

Elliot took Olivia to her place and he went to his apartment to get changed. About 7:30pm he picked her up to go meet Casey. He rung the doorbell, she answered and he thought he would faint. Olivia was wearing a beautiful red dress with thin straps. Her arms glistened like silk. He was breathless.

Elliot: "Uh…you…are…oh…Are you ready?"

Olivia: (Laughing) "Yes I am."

They got in the car and headed to meet Casey. He could not stop looking at her. His smile stretched clear across his face. He kept thinking about the night that led to their passion together. He could not stop thinking about it lately. He reached over and put his hand on her bare leg. The dress she was wearing had a side split on the front, when she sat it showed her leg. He did this without thinking.

Olivia never budged. She put her hand on top of his. He looked at her and realized he did actually do it. He was shaking. They, then, arrived at the restaurant to meet Casey.


	5. Secrets Ch5 Dinner

"**Secrets"**** - **Chapter 5

Bonding

Elliot parks the car and Olivia doesn't say a word. He looks at her and she doesn't look up. She continues to pull at the small frayed string coming from her purse. Elliot puts his hand on her face and gently pulls her chin to allow him to see her face. Olivia looks him in the eye. Her face shows confusion and a bit of regret.

Elliot: (quietly) "Liv, You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Olivia: "Don't do this Elliot. You can't do this to me."

Elliot: "Do what to you? I was only complimenting you."

Olivia: "Thank you for your compliment. Casey is waiting."

Olivia adjusts her hair in the visor mirror and dabs on some extra lip gloss, pats her lips together, then slaps the visor back up into place. Elliot watches her the entire time and can not take not being with her.

Elliot: "Don't forget we still have to talk after this."

Olivia: "Yes, Elliot, we do, I have something that I want to discuss with you as well. This involves you and I, both."

Elliot: "Ok, then let's skip this and go discuss this."

Olivia: "No. When I make a promise I stick to it. Let's go."

Elliot opens the car door and does not reply to her. He gets out, goes around and opens her door. She looks up at him. He offers her his hand for help. She accepts and gives him her hand. She stands up and puts her arm in his. Elliot shuts the car door and escorts Olivia into the restaurant.

Inside the Restaurant

Candles are everywhere. It is decorated in beautiful springtime colors and the lighting is dim. Elliot and Olivia are greeted by the hostess.

Hostess: "So, You two are the happy couple. Congratulations for all of the staff. We hope you enjoy your evening. If you need anything, anything at all, just let Tony, your waiter, know. I will show you to your seats."

Olivia and Elliot both looked shocked. They are both speechless. They look at each, then Olivia takes a deep breathe and turns to the Hostess.

Olivia: "Happy Couple? We are only partners. What is going on here?

Hostess: "I am so sorry. You are not with the engagement party. You two look absolutely perfect together and totally happy and secure with one another. I am sorry, I just assumed…forgive me."

Elliot: "No, we are looking for Casey Novak."

Hostess: "Yes Sir, I will show you to your table. Mrs. Novak is expecting you."

Elliot and Olivia give each other a quick glance. Elliot smiles at her. They follow the hostess to the table. Casey is waiting with Fin and Munch.

Casey: "About time you two decided to join us."

Elliot: "Sorry, what is going on?"

Casey: "Well, we thought we would congratulate you two on eight years as partners. We have a big case coming up with Darius Parker and we thought we would spend an evening together before the whole precinct erupts."

Olivia: "Sounds good to me."

Elliot pulls out Olivia's chair and she looks at him then sits. Elliot pulls his chair a little closer to hers and sits too. Casey looks at them and smiles.

Casey: "What took you two so long?"

Elliot: "We were held up at the door by the hostess. She thought we were the engaged couple that are having their party here tonight. (laughs and looks at Olivia)

Munch: "You know, the two of you could pass as a couple. You have been together longer than I have ever been with all of my ex-wives put together." (everyone laughs)

Fin: "If I didn't know the two of you, the way you look at each other sometimes, I would think…."

Olivia: "Ok Fin, Can we eat, I am famished."

They all order their dinner. Olivia sits quiet during the meal other than slight conversation. Elliot keeps his eye on her and keeps thinking about how beautiful she is. He would just like to hold her in his arms. Casey watches the two of them during dinner.

Casey: "Liv, Let's go to the powder room and freshen up. Want to?"

Olivia: "Yea that'd be great." (puts her napkin on the table)

Elliot: "You two want dessert or drinks?"

Olivia: "Sure, Get me a double. You know what I like."

Elliot: (smiles a little smile) "Yea, I know." (looks at Casey, still smiling) "What about you Casey?"

Casey: "Just get me vodka on the rocks. I feel like letting lose."

Olivia and Casey look at each other and laugh and go to freshen up. While they are gone Fin, Munch and Elliot talk.

At the table

Fin: "So, Elliot, What is going on with you and Liv?"

Elliot: "Nothing why?"

Munch: "I don't know, but maybe he asks because you are acting like a pitiful puppy tonight."

Elliot: "Shut up Munch I am not."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom

Olivia: "Case, remember when I told you about what happened that night at Elliot's apartment?"

Casey: "Yes, I thought you to got past that. It was a one time thing."

Olivia: "You know I am a good actor. I have always been honest with you though. I can't help but think that he doesn't want it to be the end of it either."

Casey: "Liv, I thought him and Kathy were going to work things out…Maybe?"

Olivia: "I know Casey, but he wants to talk to me after dinner. I couldn't think of a reason why."

Casey: "Who knows? You better let me know as soon as you do though." (laughs)

Olivia: (laughing with Casey) "You know I got you on speed dial."


	6. Secrets Ch6 Bonding

**Chapter leaves you hanging. Writing more for you, I will post TODAY! I promise. **

"**Secrets"** Chapter 6

Confrontation

Casey and Olivia head back to the table. The men there are quiet. Elliot stands when they come back to the table and pulls out Olivia's chair. She sits and takes her napkin in her hand. The manager of the restaurant then approaches the table.

Manager: "We are about to start our nightly concert. Our engagement party has invited you all to join. There is a stipulation. You all have to dance, no questions. If you do, you will be served all your drinks, for free, on behalf of the happy couple."

Olivia: "I don't know, I think I am going to call it a night."

Casey: "Olivia, NO! Stay with me, let's go dance and have a good time. I'll take turns dancing with the guys, and you can too."

Elliot: (taking Olivia's hand) "No, Case, I'll be her date tonight, if she wants that is?"

Olivia: "Fine I will stay," (looks at Elliot) "but only because of Casey's request."

Elliot: "Sure," (smiles) "no problem."

The manager escorts them to the party's tables. Elliot and Olivia sit on one side and Casey sits between Munch and fin on the other. They have a couple of drinks each and the music starts. First song is a slow one.

Olivia: (thinks to herself) "_Of course, a slow song. Great! Now I have to get close to him again. Lord help me!"_

Elliot: (holds out his hand to Olivia) "Shall we?"

Olivia: "Sure."

She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor. Casey and Fin go first. Munch sits at the table and is approached by a young brunette lady. The go to the dance floor too.

On the dance floor

Olivia tries to keep her distance from Elliot, not to press her body against his. They stay silent. Casey and Fin come over and bump into Olivia, making bring her to Elliot closer.

Elliot takes her around her lower back and pulls her against him. Olivia gasps and looks up at him. Quickly, she puts her head onto his chest.

Elliot: (whispering to her) "Liv, I could do this all night."

Olivia: (with her head on his chest) "Elliot?"

Elliot: "I can't help it, when I am this close to you, I lost all sense of reality."

Olivia: (looks into his eyes) "Me too."

Elliot: "Honest."

The music stops and everyone begins to clear the floor for the engaged couples dance. Elliot and Olivia go back to to the table to join the others.

Olivia: "I need another."

Elliot: "Waiter, Another for the lady." (points at Olivia)

Waiter: "Sure thing."

The waiter brings her a drink and the others order another as well. Before the order is finished, Olivia downs her drink and wants another too.

Casey: "Liv!?"

Olivia: "You said you wanted to let lose. I do too."

The waiter brings the drinks. They all drink them down and the manager announces the next dance. Another slow song comes on, Elliot asks her to dance again. Munch opts to dance with the brunette again, not Casey. Fin and Casey go dance.

On the dance floor

Fin: "Casey, you think they will ever be together." (watching Elliot and Olivia)

Casey: "I don't know! (watching Elliot pull Olivia closer to him) I really don't know."

Fin: "You know they were 'together' just a few weeks ago don't you. The night of the break in the Lowery case, there were clothes all over that apartment. She had been drinking then too."

Casey: "I know that too. All women us that as an excuse to get laid Fin."

Fin: "Really!?" (looks at Casey, eyes wide, and smiles)

Casey: "Yes we do. You never know Fin, you might find a gal like that someday."

Fin: (laughs) "Maybe." (keeps looking at Casey)

Meanwhile, also on the dance floor

Elliot pulls Olivia up close to him again. Olivia's heart is beating so fast she can feel in her throat. Elliot can't stop touching her. He runs his hand softly down her back, from the nape of her neck to right below her waist. She shivers in his arms.

Olivia: "You know I can't take that."

Elliot: "What? I just keep my hands off of you."

Olivia: "Elliot, please?"

Elliot: "I aim to."

Olivia: (a little tipsy from the drinks) "You definitely do that well too." (closes her eyes)

Elliot: "Well! Thank you."

Olivia can't believe she said that. The music stops and Elliot leads a slightly drunken Olivia back to the table. Another song starts to play, slow but with a little beat. All of the good love songs for the party is a good thing. Casey and Fin and Munch and the brunette stay on the dance floor and Elliot and Olivia sit this one out. Olivia ordered another double.

Elliot: "You think you should?"

Olivia: "I'm f...f...fine Elliot." (a slight drunken stutter of her words)

Elliot: "Alright."

Olivia slams back the drink, takes a few pretzels out of the center bowl and eats them. The table is a high table with high chairs. The table cloth is long to the floor. Elliot made sure that they were in the corner so she could sit against the wall.

Olivia: "Scoot over here next to me a little Elliot." (puts her hand on his arm)

Elliot was watching how Fin and Casey were getting closer while they danced. He snapped his head around to look at Olivia. He could not believe what she said.

Elliot: "What Liv?"

Olivia: "Push your chair over here," (slurring slightly) "I want you to be closer to me."

Elliot: (pulling his chair closer to her) "Liv, you ok?"

Olivia: "I am great." (looks into his eyes) "Closer?"

Olivia wanted him to sit closer. He pulled his chair up as close as he could. His knee was between her legs and hers between his. She sat there looking at him, rubbing his face with her hand. She wanted to kiss him, badly.


	7. Secrets Ch7 Truth

**Note: E/O readers will enjoy this chapter, but don't hold your breath!**

"**Secrets" **Chapter 7

Truth

Elliot sat in wait as Olivia stroked his face. Olivia kept thinking about the night of passion they enjoyed. He forgot where they were and she did too. Her body tingled all over as she sat so close to him. Elliot moved in closer to Olivia. She started rubbing down his neck. She wanted him so badly she couldn't take much more. Out of nowhere, Casey and Fin came to the table. Munch went to the table with the brunette.

Munch: (making a sound as to clear his throat) "Um….Elliot."

Elliot: (quickly broke the stare on Olivia and looked at Munch) "Huh?"

Munch: "This is Brooke. (laughs) We are going to get out of here. You mind?"

Elliot: (looked at Olivia and back at Munch) "Nah, I think she has a bit much to drink. I'll see she gets home."

Munch: "Take care. Bye Liv"

Olivia: (slowly looking at Munch) "Yea, Bye Munch, bye Brooke. Nice to meet you."

Munch and Fin looked at each other. Fin had his hand still on Casey's lower back. Casey was standing close to Fin too. They, then, sat down with Elliot and Olivia at the table.

Casey: "You okay Liv?"

Olivia: (still focused on Elliot) "I am good. (looks at Casey) Why?"

Casey: (laughs) "Just thought you looked a little out of it. I see I was right."

Olivia: "I am a little drunk, aren't I?" (laughs)

Casey and Fin go out to dance with the faster song. It had been a long time since Casey had so much fun. She wondered about Fin and what kind of guy he really was.

At the table, Elliot and Olivia were staring at each other again. Elliot had his hand on her leg and wanted to move upward to touch her warmth, but he didn't. Olivia was rubbing his neck again. Her hand ran down neck to his collar bone and back up again. Her other had made its way to his button on his pants.

Elliot jumped in surprise. Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot's lips. She licked her lips and moved in closer. He put his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek. Olivia tried to undo his button but Elliot stopped her slowly of course. She needed him so bad. She knew she was drunk, but that isn't why she had to have him.

Olivia persisted. She ran her hand up between his legs and began to stroke his stiffness through his pants. He wanted her horribly.

Olivia: "El?" (continuing below)

Elliot: "Yes?"

Olivia: "Let's get out of here. You said you needed to talk."

Elliot jumped up at that thought. He couldn't have intimacy with Olivia until he told her what he had to tell her. The thought sickened him. He took her hand and moved it away, he didn't want to, but he did. He kissed her hand, gripped it in his, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Elliot: "Liv, let's go. Not for this, but we do have to talk."

Olivia: "I need to tell you something too."

Olivia got up, stumbled to the edge of the dance floor. Casey and Fin noticed and came over. Elliot was, basically, holding Olivia up.

Olivia: "Casey we're leaving."

Casey: "Already? Yea, I will call you later. We'll talk." (laughs)

Casey: "Oh…ok." (laughs)

Fin: "Want me to take you home now too. I could use a quiet place to sit and talk for a while Casey."

Casey: "Sure. My place is 2 blocks away."

Fin: "Cool."

They all head out the door. Casey and Fin head toward her place. Elliot helps Olivia in the car. Olivia takes off her shoes. Elliot laughs. He drives toward Olivia's apartment.

Olivia reaches over and starts kissing his neck. Elliot wants her so bad he can hardly control himself. He lets her unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest. She looks up at him and smiles. She trails her hand down to the button n his pants again, undoes the belt, the button and half of the zipper. He grabs her hand to stop her. She stops.

Elliot: "Liv, wait, we need to talk. Not like this. Please?"

Olivia: "Elliot, what is so important?"

Elliot didn't answer, parks in front of her building and turns off the car. Elliot grabs her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. She goes numb, tingles all over her body. Her body wants him so bad. Elliot then stops the kiss. Opens the door and gets out. He opens her door and escorts her out of the car and to her apartment. She fumbles for the keys, opens the door and they go in.

Elliot: "Go change and come back in here. I will do the same."

Olivia: "But…Elliot?"

Elliot: "Please Liv, do it?"

Olivia huffs, turns and strips her dress off right there in front of him, then stomps to the bathroom. She changes clothes and so does he. She comes back into the living room with a tank top and jeans on. Elliot is sitting there on her couch with only his Nike shorts on, his head down looking at the floor, and rubbing his head with both hands.

Olivia: (plopping down on the couch next to him) "Ok…Tell me."

Elliot: "Are you angry?"

Olivia: "No, I have something to tell you too. You go first."

Elliot: "Alright here goes. The other night when we had the case on Royce, I went over to the house to look in on the kids. I thought maybe, just maybe, it would relieve me somehow."

Olivia: "So?"

Elliot: "Well, when I went in to tell Kathy thanks, it was late and I was so confused about this guy and how he could do something like this to his own kids."

Olivia: "You were upset Elliot. It is understandable."

Elliot: "That is not it Liv. She asked me to stay…"(looking at the floor) "and I did. Olivia, I slept with Kathy that night."

Olivia: (tears in her eyes) "Oh I see."

Olivia got up and went to the kitchen. Elliot sat there on the couch almost in tears himself. Olivia wiping away the dropping tears, took a bottle of vodka from the fridge, poured half of a glass for her and one for Elliot too. She turned hers up and swallowed it all straight down. She poured herself another, then took Elliot's to him.


	8. Secrets Ch8 Understanding

"**Secrets"** Chapter 8

Understanding

Elliot looked at Olivia when she approached with his drink. Olivia handed him his drink with tear filled eyes. She kneeled down in front of him between his knees. She sat her glass on the table and he did too. He stared into her eyes.

Elliot: "I'm sorry Liv."

Olivia: "Why are you sorry? We both said it was a one time thing. It was over."

Elliot: "I know, I wanted to make it right for the kids, work my marriage out."

Olivia: "Is that so wrong?"

Elliot: "No, I guess not, for some people. I realize that isn't what I want."

Olivia: "What do you mean?"

Elliot: "Kathleen found me in the kitchen, she said told me that they were my family and Mom isn't a booty call, either come home or don't, there's no in between. And, she's right!"

Olivia: (put her hands on his face) "Elliot, you know that. Kathy asked you to stay though. How is that your fault? How is that so bad?"

Elliot: "I knew as soon as it was over, it wasn't right. I knew she and I wouldn't be back together."

Olivia: "Why?" (moved her hands away)

Elliot: "That isn't me anymore. I am just dad now. My kids, my job and…(pauses and takes her hands in his) you are all that matter in my life anymore. I told you that after the hostage situation Liv."

Olivia started crying and Elliot released her hands, took her in his arms and hugged her against him. She started crying harder. She calmed down in his arms and she got up and sat on the couch next to him.

Elliot: "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Olivia: "Um…this is hard for me to say."

Elliot: "What is it Liv?"

Olivia: "After the trial with Darius, if I am still a cop, that is. I am going to transfer."

Elliot: "TRANSFER?!" (scooted over on the couch away from her to get a better look at her face) "Why?!"

Olivia: "I can't stand the tension at the precinct any longer. It is best I go."

Elliot: "Tension? Because of me?"

Olivia: "Well, not only you."

Elliot: "When did you decide this?"

Olivia: "After we decided to stay partners only."

Elliot: "But, I thought that was what you wanted, I thought you wanted it to be over. It wasn't over for me."

Without giving her time to respond, Elliot kissed her with more passion than ever before. Olivia didn't stop him. She laid back as he followed on top of her on the couch. His hands held her so tight that his arms hurt. He did not want her to leave. That was the least thing he wanted.

Sound from the hallway

Woman's voice: (laughing) "Maybe they aren't here."

Man's voice: (laughing too and getting closer) "The car is downstairs."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Woman's voice: (laughing) "Liv? You there? "

Man's voice: (sneaky laugh) "Are we interrupting?"

Elliot: (jumping up) "It's Casey and Fin"

Olivia: (sitting up) "I know (laughs) What are they doing here?"

Olivia scrambles to fix her clothes. Elliot throws on his t-shirt. She opens the door to Fin and Casey kissing. Elliot stands up at this sight and heads for the door.

Elliot: "Well, looks like someone had a few more drinks."

Casey. (wiping her hair back)"Yea. So?"

Casey stumbled in and Fin behind her. Olivia shut the door. She went to the kitchen and poured one drink. She felt Casey didn't need one, but she knew she needed one herself. She walked over, offered the drink to fin, he refused it. She drank it and took the glass back to the kitchen.

overheard by Liv while in the kitchen

Elliot: "Liv tell you she's transferring Case?"

Casey: "Transferring? Where? Why?"

Olivia ran in the living room.

Olivia: "Yes, I am."

Elliot: "Still?"

Olivia: "What's changed?"

Elliot got up from the couch. He approached her with sternness, wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the bedroom. Looking over his shoulder at Casey, Olivia looked shocked. Casey burst into laughter. Elliot never stopped. He walked in and shut the door to the bedroom, never letting go of Olivia.


	9. Secrets Ch9 Truce

_**NOTE! – Finally readers! An E/O scene – the plot thickens at the end. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review, whether you like it or not! Thanks!**_

"**Secrets" **Chapter 9

Truce

Once behind the closed bedroom door, Elliot laid her on the pillows on the bed. He never stopped looking at her, never said a word. He tugged at the bottom of her tank top. She allowed him to pull it up over her head and off. He started to kiss her slowly, rubbing her neck with his hands. He kissed his way down her neck and between her breasts, down her stomach midline until he reached he navel. Continuing to look at her face, he made his way back to her mouth. He kiss was so sweet.

Olivia shivered at every touch of his kiss against her body. She moaned with pleasure, not caring who was there to hear them. She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him more deeply. She never wanted to stop.

As he kissed her, he unfastened her belt, her button, and her zipper. He stopped kissing her and raised up onto his knees. He wanted to look at her staring back up at him. Elliot felt that is how it should always be, no more denying how he felt about her, but he wasn't ready to tell her. Right now, he wanted to show her the passion he had for her.

He pulled down her jeans bit by bit down her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh and leg on the way down. When he got them off completely, he was standing at the end of the bed staring at her in her lacy red bra and panties. He stripped off his t-shirt in one quick swipe. He pulled off his shorts to reveal his manliness beneath.

At this, Olivia gasped. She raised up to sitting position. Elliot crawled up the bed, took her in his arms and kissed her again. He unlatched her bra, took it off and tossed in on the floor. He sat on the bed facing her. Her legs were spread around him. He put a hand on each hip and lifted her upon him. In one smooth movement, Elliot pushed Olivia's panties aside and slid himself into her.

With that Olivia threw her head back, closed her eyes and yelled, "Oh my God!" Sounds of satisfaction and pain united in her voice. The giggles from the other side of the door were faint at this moment. Olivia did not care. This was her place, she could scream if she wanted too.

Elliot thrust himself into her time and time again. She moaned every time he went deeper. In one swift movement, he turned them over without slipping out of her. Elliot began to make long strokes in and out of her. The more he moved the wetter she became. Every stroke made her arch her back and moan a little louder each time. He would speed up for just a little bit, then slow down enough to keep control.

Olivia loved that he knew how to keep going and still hit the same spot every time. Their bodies were like music, rhythm was amazing. She realized that he used himself to stroke the very spot that she had only had done with fingers and hands before. He was doing it not only with the head, but the whole shaft, every thrust stroked that very spot. She felt that she could completely lose control of her body at this point.

Olivia: "Don't stop, please!" (screaming in excitement)

Elliot: "Don't worry Liv, I won't."

Elliot kept thrusting, hoping that Olivia would soon be satisfied because he was reaching the end. He felt so good inside her and wasn't sure how much more he could withhold.

Elliot: "Tell me you'll stay Liv." (he growled out as he kept going)

Olivia: "I can't." (biting her lip)

Elliot: "Tell me you'll stay Olivia." (thrusting harder and deeper into her)

Olivia's body shivered, she could feel the pressure building inside her. She dug her fingers into his back, trying to scratch him like she did before. She could feel the muscles in his back moving as she held on.

She was almost at the point of no return and Elliot stopped. He wasn't finished, but she didn't know that.

Olivia: (breathing hard and fast) "Why'd you…"

Elliot: (looking down at her, smiling) "I'm not done yet."

Olivia: "Then why'd you st…"

Elliot: (interrupting her) "Stay! For me, Liv I can't lose you again."

Olivia: "Elliot? Why do this now?"

Elliot: "Take what you are feeling right now and think about it. Just take a week."

Olivia: "OK! I will!"

Elliot: (kisses her neck) "Good." (kisses her neck again) "You (kisses her breast) won't (kisses her stomach) be able (kisses her stomach again) to forget (kisses her inner thigh) about me and (kisses her other inner thigh) how I (kisses her hot center) make you feel."

Elliot pushed her legs up and apart. He kissed her inner thigh on both sides, slide his finger up and down her pink wetness, then he entered her with his finger. With his finger gently thrusting in and out, he put his mouth against her. He stroked her clit with his tongue and fingered in and out until he felt her tense beneath him.

Olivia quivered all over with his hot mouth on her most womanly parts. She felt herself swell as her muscles became tense. She watched as Elliot licked her. She loved to watch him satisfy her. She watched him lick and his finger slide in and out of her as his other had he used to satisfy himself.

Olivia was at a breaking point. She never wanted it to end. She pushed him away before she lost all self control. She pushed herself on top of his hot sweaty body. She put herself across his hips as he looked at her in utter shock. Olivia slowly slid herself onto his hard attentive shaft. She sat up straight so he could watch her pleasure him and herself. He reached to touch her.

Olivia: "No…Don't touch. Just watch."

He scooted back against the headboard into a semi sitting position so he could see everything. Especially himself moving in and out of her, he loved it. She was so wet, he could see it. She stroked herself as she raised and lowered her hips upon him. The other hand, she wetted her fingers with her tongue to rub her nipple and caress her own breast. Elliot was ready to explode inside her, Olivia could feel him swell upon her. She stopped too.

Olivia: (laughing as she crawled off of him) "Two can play that game you know."

Elliot: "Man, you are so going to regret that." (stayed where he was)

Olivia: "Ok. Watch this." (moving off the bed)

Olivia got off the bed, stood in the floor and liked her middle finger. The chair in the corner faced the bed perfectly. She sat in the chair, put both feet up and spread her legs. She rubbed herself and closed her eyes. She rubbed into the pink wetness and pushed her finger in. She moved her finger in and out as she rubbed her clit with the other hand.

Elliot had never had this happen before. He could go right here, and not even touch himself at all. He rolled over on his side, took his shaft in his hand and slowly stroked himself. Olivia watched him and he watched her. Olivia was starting to quiver. Her legs jumped and she was ready to lose it. Elliot stopped, hurried off the bed, and put is mouth against her replacing her finger with his. That wasn't enough for him though. He stood up and faced her.

Olivia sat up in the chair. She looked up at Elliot and stood to face him. He kissed her passionately again. The fire ignited in him. He turned her around and laid her back on the bed. He spread her legs open quickly and pushed himself inside her. With long fast strokes, pressure building up inside him, he watched Olivia as she arched her back.

Olivia: (moaned with satisfaction and screamed out) "Oh….My…GOD! Yes!"

She raised up to meet him. She kissed Elliot and grabbed his hips to thrust him inside her deeper. Olivia dug her nails into is hips as she pulled him into her harder with every stroke. Olivia felt him swell with in her. She moved her hips up to meet him every time he pushed inside her again and again.

Elliot: (exploding inside her and growling) "Yes, (pushing) Yes, (pushing again) Yes (pushing hard a final time) OH YES." He screamed with a growl.

Olivia laid back on the bed again, sighed and her harms fell limp. Elliot, wanting to stay inside of her as long as he could, laid on top of her gently. He sighed as well. Olivia looked down at Elliot laying on her chest with his eyes closed. Both of their breaths erratic and deep, seemed to be in rhythm as well.

Olivia: (still trying to catch her breath) "Did you mean it?"

Elliot: (Raising his head to meet her look) "Every word!"

Olivia: "Truly?"

Elliot: "Yes! I can't lose you again Liv. I won't lose you again. Last time I didn't know where you were I nearly lost my mind."

Olivia: "I had no choice to stay then, I do now."

Elliot: (raising up, removing himself from her) "Will you?

Olivia: "Elliot, (pulling the sheet over her) you told me to think about it?"

Elliot: "Will you tell me first?"

Olivia: "Yes, you know I will!"

Voices from the living room

Olivia: "Oh my goodness, I forgot they were here." (giggles, puts hand over mouth)

Elliot: "I did too. What do we say?"

Olivia: "We can't say it was the drinks again."

Elliot: "Really. They'll think we've always done this. Drink, come here, have sex, then go to work the next day." (pulling his shorts on)

Olivia: (Putting her tank on) "Oh yea. Sure."

They finish getting dressed and open the door to the living room. Elliot and Olivia are surprised at what they see and stand staring in amazement.

**Note: Sorry ya'll! Have to wait til the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**Visit my site. **


	10. Secrets Ch10

"Secrets" Chapter 10

Awakening

Elliot and Olivia stood in the bedroom doorway in shock. They could not believe their eyes. There in the living room was Casey and Fin lying on the couch all wound together under a blanket. Both of them asleep and seemingly naked, their clothes threw here and there across the room. Elliot inched his way into the living room, Olivia following.

Elliot: "Ah-hum. (gurgling in his throat)"

Olivia: "Casey Novak?"

Casey laying on top of fin snoring, jumped up to sitting position in surprise. Fin just wiggled around a little, then quickly opened his eyes and jerked to look at Casey. She was sitting there next to him with the sheet only covering from her stomach down. Eventually, during the quiet stares, she noticed and covered herself.

Olivia: "Well, how are we feeling?"

Casey: "Uh…we could ask you the same thing."

Olivia: "When did this come about?"

Fin: "Uh…well…(laughs) It was the alcohol."

Elliot: "I think I have heard that one before (turns to Olivia) Haven't you?"

Olivia: "Yea (shakes her head and laughs) I think so."

Elliot turns and heads back to the bedroom. Olivia goes to the kitchen for a soda. Casey fumbles for her clothes with the cover over her. Fin and her fight for the covers to keep from exposing each other.

Olivia: "Fin, I am not looking, Elliot is in the bedroom, do what you have to."

Fin jumps up, grabs all of his clothes and takes off to the bathroom. Casey then keeps the cover and tries to get her clothes on too.

Casey: "My head is pounding!"

Olivia: "What did you two drink last night?"

Casey: "I think I had at least ten drinks. So, you still transferring?"

Olivia: "How am I supposed to stay? (takes a drink) But, how can I leave?"

Casey tip-toes over into the kitchen, she doesn't realize Elliot comes out of the bedroom.

Casey to Olivia: (whispers) "How was it?"

Olivia: "Amazing! How about Fin?"

Casey: "Only one word, WOW!" (laughing)

Casey and Olivia turn laughing back toward the living room. Elliot and fin are standing against opposite sides of the doorway laughing. The girls were heard by both of them.

Olivia: "What?"

Elliot: "Nothing" (walking toward her)

Olivia: (smiling) "Oh well, what time is it?"

Fin: (glances at clock) "It is almost 4:30 in the morning"

They have to be at work to brief on the Darius Parker case. Darius is an evil man. He is determined to take this whole department down if he goes to trial. He hates his mother for never being there for him. He blames her for the life he has had.

Fin: "We have to be at work in like four hours."

Elliot: "I am starving, no way I could sleep now. Anyone want breakfast?"

Olivia: "I could. I think we 'all' worked up an appetite." (laughs)

Casey: "Let's go eat, then head home and get ready for work. We can all come in alone."

Elliot: "What happened here tonight, you all, (looking at Casey and Fin hugged up) is our secret, if you promise to keep ours."

Olivia: "Yea, with this Darius thing, we don't need the scandal right now."

Casey: "No, we don't. Let's go, I'm hungry too."

The four of them just throw on their shoes and jackets and go down the block to eat. Fin and Elliot walk together and Olivia and Casey do the same. That way, no one can even think they were involved any way. They reach the deli and go in and have a seat. Munch and Brooke are there, all shuffled and wrinkled. Munch comes over to join them, Brooke too.


	11. Secrets Ch 11 Final chapter

"Secrets" Chapter 11

Hangover

The crew is sitting at a round table. Munch and Brooke are side by side, of course. Elliot and Fin are opposite the table to Elliot and Olivia, which leaves Olivia next to Fin. The scandal of there sexual involvement cannot be known. Brooke, the brunette from the restaurant, is leaned over onto Munches shoulder.

Brooke: "My family is going to kill me if I do not get home."

Munch: "We will have to get you home then. I will drive. (stands up)

Brooke: "No, no, my dad would eat you for dinner."

Munch: "Why you say that?"

Brooke: "I am only 21 years old Munch!"

Munch: "So, you are an adult?"

Elliot: "Yea and daddy's little girl. Trust me Munch, he'll kill you." (laughs)

Brooke: "I can take a cab from here. Did you enjoy yourself baby." (kisses Munch's cheek)

Munch: "Uh…yes." (blushing)

Brooke: "I will call you later today, that ok?"

Munch: "Sure."

Brooke: "Great. Bye. (kisses Munch on the lips) Bye everyone nice to meet you. (leaves)

Elliot, Fin, Olivia, and Casey all burst into laughter after she exits. Munch just sits there with that look of aggravation, which quickly turns to confusion after a minute or so.

Munch: "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Fin: "Wife number 4…or is it 5? I lost track?" (laughs again)

Munch: "Shut up. More action than any of you have gotten in a while."

Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Casey all hush their giggles and look around the table at each other. Then Olivia and Casey, still a little buzzed burst out again.

They eat their breakfast with nothing else said. They leave the restaurant in all different directions. Elliot wanted to pick Olivia up for work, but she reminded him of their decision to all come in alone this morning.

8:00 am – At the precinct

Casey walks in alone. Dressed in a navy blue suit and completely made up. She looks great yet very tired. Elliot walks in next, huge cup of coffee in one hand, blotting his shirt where he spilled the coffee with the other. Fin comes in next. He looks rough, keeps his head down as he comes in. Olivia and Munch walk in together. Elliot looks up and smiles, she returns it. They each go to their desk with just a Good Morning and a smile or giggle. Casey approaches Olivia's Desk. She bends over and whispers into her ear as Olivia takes a drink of her morning coffee. Elliot is across the way at his desk leaned back into his chair looking at Olivia.

Casey: (whispering into Olivia's ear) – "So, how big is it?"

Olivia spits coffee across the desk, laughs then looks at Casey with big widespread eyes.

Olivia: "Casey!!?"

Casey: (laughing hysterically, no longer whispering) "WHAT? I meant the house down near the food court."

Olivia: "Sure you did!"

Elliot: "I couldn't believe it, the outside was a wreck, but the inside was great."

Olivia and Casey look at each other and laugh.

Olivia: "Thanks El!" (laughs again)

Elliot: "What I miss?"

Olivia: "Casey, you get the warrant?"

Casey: "Yea, but no need. We had the mail forwarded from the house to the precinct. She had six different names on the mail. That was only three days worth."

Olivia: "So, we got her."

Casey: "Yea, I have to meet with her and her attorney for a deal at 11:00am"

Olivia: "Think Denise will take it?"

Casey: "Probably, but we will see."

Olivia shut the file on her desk and a paper flew out. It was the file on the Roger's lady that died last year in the house sent over from homicide. 'Cause of Death ruled Natural causes.' The case is closed.

Denise took the deal for multiple counts of co statutory rape, multiple accounts of assault, and illegally maintaining Federal Funds. She took the deal of 50 years to life, no possibility of parole.

Casey came to Olivia to tell her. She was thrilled. Elliot was crashed in the bunks. Olivia went in to inform him. Olivia hunkered down next to him, kissed him gently, and his eyes didn't open.

Olivia: "El?" (talking lightly)

Elliot: "Yea." (rolled over on his side)

Olivia: "She took the deal. We go her."

Elliot: "Good, What time is it?"

Olivia: "Almost noon."

Elliot: "We have to meet with the department and Casey at 12:30 about the Darius Parker case. (looked at Olivia closer) You look tired?"

Olivia: "I'm beat. You ok?"

Elliot: "I'm tired too. How's the rest of them look out there."

Olivia: "Like we all had long nights."

Elliot: "I'm getting up."

Olivia: "Ok." (tries to stand up but Elliot grabs her arm)

Elliot pulls her down to kiss him just gently. She raises up a little and looks him in the face. He pulls her head down easily to whisper in her ear.

Elliot: (whispering to Olivia) "I love…(paused) I loved last night."

Olivia: (gasped) "Me too." (She kissed him again)

Olivia went out into the squad room. Elliot followed. Munch, Casey, Fin and Captain Cragen watched them come out one after the other. The whole crew looked beat down.

Cragen: "You all look tired, what you do have a party with out me?"

Elliot: "You know we had dinner?"

Cragen: "You stay up all night?"

Elliot: "It was easy staying up for me." (laughs)

Cragen: (confused look) "Alright then. Casey we ready to start briefing?"

Casey began briefing, telling everyone she needed their jackets to prove the department was not corrupt. Nothing in any of their files would get then in deep. Darius had information he should have never had. Tomorrow would be the day of reckoning for Fin. He was first on the stand after Dr. Warner.

Elliot looked at Olivia and Casey looked at Fin. All of them were scared about the situation last night. Not only could they lose their jobs because of this, but if the defense found out, it would be in court. Their lives would twist upside down. Elliot was afraid that Olivia would still transfer, no matter what they had between them or did not have. What happened tomorrow may decided all of their fate.

STAY TUNED!!!!

Starting new story line for finale and after. Thanks for reading and for the great reviews. ENJOY!


End file.
